


Dream a little dream of me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Meddling Kids, love bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I think I love you.”What.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> channel the ye ol days of klance to help me get through writes block and to practice writing when im high :)

Kids are weird.

Keith already knew this fact, it wasn't intellectual knowledge. And it didn't matter what race, creed, or species they were, kids were always really weird.

But this kid, well she was a little different. 

They were on the planet, Atle, trying to convince the leader to join their side against the Galra. With the wealth and influence of other planets, the alliance would be fundamental to getting more force against the Galra. The more Keith allowed himself to dwell the more he came to the consensus that this child perhaps hasn’t had one bad thing happen to her, well relative to what many poorer kids are going through in this galaxy. Her planet had no lack of resources and each servant he has seen seems to kiss the ground the girl walks upon. 

Albeit annoying, Keith enjoyed the atmosphere. The planet's landmass consisted of islands, with tall green volcanic mountains emerging from the light pink sand beaches, each one lined with the water was a light baby blue that reflects the two moons and each star in the sky. The ocean was teeming with coral and sea life. Thick rooted and tall bonsai-like trees lined the beaches and civilization. 

The people were beautiful too, and the little kid at the question, Princess Delia, was no different.

She sat at her father's feet, holding a jar in her dark, tan, little hands. Pink jewels and gold jewelry laced her hands and arms, thin cuffs below each shoulder and numerous bracelets and rings. She had a thick gold headdress covered in nearly clear crystals in symmetrical shards, all catching the moonlight shining through the glass ceiling. Her pink eyes darting from each paladin as if she was comparing them; her crown letting lose some strands of black baby hairs. She glances upward, her mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. Her head turned down and her eyes are fixed, looking at Lance; who was captivated by Allura’s powerful speech to the King. Her father and Allura were talking about the logistics of going to war; Keith knew he should be listening but his attention was on the little girl.

Delia put her index finger to her chin in a dramatic manner, she was thinking, but about what? She then tilted her head, almost like a dog confused by the owner’s demand. She did one more hawk-eyed lookover, spending her time sizing up each one. 

“Hmm!” She audibly said dramatically, seeming to bring the rooms focus on her. The kings attention was turned to her almost immediately- ignoring Alluras confused expression.

“Yes, my daughter! Anything you would like to say?” He gave her a loving smile, the only positive expression he has seen from the King the entirety of the visit.

She looked up at him, then back at the paladins, she was planning something. Then she stood, her barefooted feet pattering the ground. She walked at a leisurely speed, almost as if she wanted the Palidfans to be more worried at each pace. He feet making light tapping noses and she walked up and down the line of paladins. Her eyebrows raised as she stepped backward, to get another view of the group as a whole. Then she stood up right, making a b-line to Lance.

“What's your name?” She asked Lance, the jar in her hands that were both behind her back. She stood on her tippy toes, meeting his downward gaze.

Lance gave the most charismatic smile Keith has thought he could possibly do, “Well princess, my name is Lance.”

Her face turned slightly sour, then returned to normal. Allura and the others held their breaths, The king- after all- valued his daughter over everyone, his own people, his wife, his planet, the entire universe, all meant less then Delia.

“Lance, what an odd name.” Everyone frowned, including the king, “But I like it!” and the breath everyone was holding was released.

Delia began to walk back to her father's throne but stopped, “Papa, we should join their alliance!” She spoke abruptly, her childlike voice suddenly becoming serious and almost dark. Keith could stop his mouth from falling open. He looked over at Allura whose expression mirrored his own.

“Of course my daughter! What a brilliant idea!” The king smiled as if not minutes ago he was nearly siding with the Galra. Keith felt both his eyebrows rise off their normal position and wrinkle his forehead- this man cannot be serious. His face was filled with near childlike wonder and admiration. He seemed to be most entranced by Delia, allowed to be bent at her will.

Delia spoke again, “On one condition-” She pivot turned and pointed a finger at Lance, “I want to go for a walk with Sir Lance.”

“Why thank you-” Lance began, appearing to soak up the complement of being called Sir quite quickly- too quickly. Pidge then interrupted Lance’s ego boost by shoving her elbow into his side- effectively shutting the young Cuban up. Both groups stood in silence, each taking in the information the child princess just told them. Sensing the importance of the alliance, Allura cut through the silence “O-of course!” putting her hand behind lance's back and shoving him forward, “Lance would love to go with you.”

The child gave put the jar in front of her, each tanned hand hanging in front of her and holding the jar in a hammock-like fashion. She gave a mischievous grin, then spoke a cheery “Perfect.” 

She reached out, her expression the same, she was up to something, and the paladins had to just take it. In one hand Delila held the jar, and one hand reached out to Lance. He cautiously grabbed her hand, her grip solidified. The princess gave a smiled before dragging lance out of the side of the throne room and seemingly out of the Castle.

Keith knew this wasn't going to end well.

Ღ

The six sat in silence as servants fed them thin brothy soup, but the six couldn't help but remain incomplete nervousness. What was that kid doing with Lance? Keith felt his grip tighten against the cup that the soup sat in front of him, each one of them sipped out of it nervously at each passing minute. The breeze could be heard outside and tall grass blew in the wind. Keith huffed, his nerves were frayed to the quick. In his building anxiety, he constructed rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, that Lance would be fine, but still, the nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead. He could tell everyone shared his anxiety. And as time went on everyone's feelings seemed to come to a point;

Hunk slammed down the cup, some of the soup slipping out of the cup. “When is Lance coming back?” He whined.

Allura put her soup down too. She took a deep breath, Shiro but a comforting hand on her back. He seemed to give her the comfort of an encouraging embrace. 

“Paladins I know this is stressful but we have to trust-”

“Trust?” Pidge piped up, “These people nearly sided with the Galra! And we just let Lance go?” 

“Give Allura a break.” Shiro spoke with a calm tone, “We do need this alliance.”

“I agree with number one, the people of Atle are very dedicated and have extreme amounts of money that could provide a lot of leverage in this war!” Coran spoke with his common elegance. Keith rolled his eyes- as much as he didn't want to admit it- he was worried.

(And may or may not miss Lance)

“This little girl could be burying Lance alive for all we know, we just let him go!” Pidge said with her feelings of fear showing more than she wanted too. She crossed her arms, her short nails digging into her upper wrist.

“Oh god-” Hunk panicked, “What if she killed lance? Oh god, what if she skinned him?” 

“Hunk she's six,” Shiro responded. 

“We don't know that!” He yelled.

Soon pandemonium broke loose, Hunk in full panic, Allura and Pidge arguing, Coran adding well-intentioned comments that ended up adding more fuel to the fire, Shiro trying to defuse the situation, and Keith, who remained seated in silence.

“Psst.” A quiet voice called, Keith turned his head, glancing out of the side of his eye at an open doorway that leads outside. Keith quickly turned back, each person still in their previous positions, and still talking very loudly.

“C’mmer” The voice spoke again, then a small dark hand popped out from behind the wall, motioning him to follow. Keith was suspicious, yet, intrigued. So, he stood the others too involved in the argument to notice. 

Ღ

The path was big clear stones mixed in with colored crystals, the moonlight giving it a glistening, beautiful, look. The stones were tinted with whites, pinks, and reds, clear throughout. They were circular, each stone slightly raising the height of the pathway in each spot, almost like each bath was untamed. Keith heard his shoes pat against them as he walked down the path; looking for the young princess. The white tall walls and open windows like openings lined his view. He shoved his hands in his pocket out of habit, looking around to notice that he was farther away from the room then he had wanted to be- in fact, he didn't even know where the room was. ‘Shit’ He thought, turning in all directions, to realize that he was completely lost.

“Princess?” He cautiously called in the hope that little demon would respond. 

But instead of a response, he heard a giggle, in front of him he could see a corner where a little edge of a dress poked out of. He began walking and hurried his pace. No way was this kid going to get him lost in this castle, this brat may have this planet kissing up to her but not Keith, this little goblin wasn't getting any of his brown-nosing. When he made it and turned the corner he didn't see the young princess but instead a path leading away from the castle into a huge field of pink flowers. And for a minute he was star struck, pink flowers towering up the side of the volcano, paining the side in flashes of pink bliss, and green fluffy grass under each one. Up the hill, Keith saw that the path ended and further ahead the grass was indented, the path continued.

Keith knew better than to follow a sketchy path in a strange place, but, something pulled him, he took a deep sigh and followed the path.

Ღ

Keith found Lance at the end of the path, laying on his back, looking up at the stars.

Well, he would have been- if it weren't for the pink blindfold tied tightly around his head.

“Lance? What the hell happened?” He asked. Running up to Lance quickly and sitting him up.

“I-I dunno.” He said, he sounded disoriented and a bit worried. Keith instinctively pets Lance's hair, then catches himself and goes to untie the blindfold. He squatted behind Lance gripping at the blindfold.

“I think a bug bit me,” He said. 

“Why didn't you take the blindfold off?” Keith questioned aggressively trying to get the knot undone, ignoring Lance's previous statement. His fingertips began to pick at the tight knot, hardly making a dent.

“I-I-I…” He began only to say nothing. He dropped in Keith's arms, in a near-fainting like a state.

“Lance?” He took his hand off the knot and shook Lance a bit. “I need you to stick with me.”

“A bug,” Lance said.

“What? What do you mean Lance?” 

“A bug bit me.”

“Okay, I'll get this blindfold off and we will go get it checked out,” Keith spoke nervously trying to undo the thick, tight, knot.

“It's a bite,” Lance slurred.

“I hear you, Lance,” Keith said finally getting the knot looser. “It's going to be okay.”

“I hope.” 

Keith stuck his finger through the knot, subsequently losing it quickly and then tearing at it, the blindfold fell and he caught a falling Lance, who now was looking up at Keith who was slightly above him, their eyes meeting.

Lance's eyes flashed a deep red, before returning to normal, Keith jumped.

“Lance, are you-you okay?” 

Lance rolled on his stomach, then propped up on his elbows, getting a better look at Keith as his body swayed side to side in a haze. Lance seemed to be in a trance, his vision centering in on Keith. Lance pushed himself on his knees, not swaying as much but still zeroing out looking at Keith. Then he stood and took a step closer to Keith in an almost drunken way.

“Wha-” only to be cut off by Lance wrapping his arms around Keith- subsequently tackling him in the flowers.

“Lance-” Keith spoke again, he was interrupted one more but Lance who now was straddling him as a cool breeze passed. Lance put both of his hands on Keith's face, his thumb stroking his cheek. 

“God you're so hot,” Lance said in a husky voice, the tone sounded foreign in his mouth, and though he’s sure Lance can and would say that he sounded so… vulgar. Keith felt a shiver run down his spine and light goosebumps hit his arms. God he didn't need this right now, he attempted to suppress the feelings. Then, seemingly out of spite, Keith felt Lance buckle his hips against his stomach and put his face closer to Keith’s, so close.

“I think I love you.”

What.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall vibed with chapter one


End file.
